


По уставу

by Freulein_Huebsch



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Pre-slash or even Gen, Russian|Русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freulein_Huebsch/pseuds/Freulein_Huebsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В уставе прописаны не все детали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По уставу

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, однажды эта работа увидит свет на английском. А пока что - великий и могучий в массы :)  
> ну и немного вежливости:  
> I'll have to make some notes in English just to be sure. It's a personal vision of situation and what's more it is a piece of poetry. Probably this one will be translated into English, I just cannot be sure. I'll try anyway.

В правилах офиса строгий на всё порядок –   
Строгий дресс-код, строго вовремя скудный ланч,  
Строгая скорбь уже третью неделю кряду,  
Строгий запрет на бессмысленный шум в Q-branch.

Тонкие стёкла в чёрной простой оправе,  
В светлых глазах – по-больному застывший лёд.  
«Мне нужно к М. Я по делу отчёт составил» -   
«Можете сдать его R, она отнесёт».

По вечерам разговоры с самим собою –   
Жалкое зрелище! Ночью тревожный сон,  
Завтра с утра – подконтрольный агент на поле.  
Q не надеется: этот агент – не Бонд.

Вновь тишина, и на проводе странный голос.  
Счёт потерял – Орлеан, Тегеран, Берлин.  
Жизнь – череда очень плохо белёных полос:  
Хочешь – тоска, хочешь – Trübsal, а хочешь – spleen.

В правилах офиса нет никаких поправок.  
Это – работа. Это – не больше, Q.  
Он не кричит, не шумит, не наводит справок.  
Новый приказ отзывается дежа вю.

Вновь галерея, зал чересчур знакомый,  
Только агентам запрещено грустить.  
Голос всё тот же, рамки уже условны:  
«Что Вы печалитесь? Может быть, Вам налить?»

Мигом плевать на полгода ужасной пытки.  
«Гаджеты живы? Ладно, молчите. Нет».  
Бонд не скрывает тёплой шальной улыбки.  
«Может, хоть раз принесёте мне пистолет?»

В правилах офиса пункты упрямо прежни,  
Кофе остывший редкостно плох на вкус.  
Минусов – куча. Список – большой, небрежный.  
Бонд снова жив – однозначный, однако, плюс.


End file.
